Dib-Irken
by Invader Hail
Summary: Zim shot Dib with a ray gun that will turn any human being into an irken. But later it goes haywire and Dib becomes a violent irken monster! Will Zim be able to save Dib before it's too late? Or will Dib ruin all of humanity? (Rated T to be safe and features some ZADF, OC's will come later on in story)
1. Chapter 1

Dib was sound asleep in his bed, cuddling his pillow in a fetus position. He was suddenly awoken by the sound of his alarm clock. He hit the snooze button and got up, stareing at his computer. Dib walked to his computer and contacted the swollen eyeball network. He grabed his glasses and put them on and called them, "What is it Dib?" swollen eyeball asked. "I think I might have a way to get that alien!" Dib yelled. Swollen eyeball scoffed, "Dib...You tried too many times.." "This time I have a plan! Just listen to me for once!" Dib shouted at his computer screen. "Fine. Proceed." Swollen eyeball said after sighing.

"GIR I need my blueprints for my ray gun!" Zim yelled. GIR came running out, skipping with his blueprints. Gir smiled and happily handed it to Zim. Zim snatched it and studied it, making sure he got it absolutly right. GIR grabed his stuffed moose and pig and ran around screaming. Zim smiled evily and held up a purple, pink, and green ray gun. "It's finished!" He proudly yelled. "WHATS DAT MASTA!?" GIR tilted his head. "This will turn any human into an irken like me!" Zim laughed a little at the end. "IT'S PURE GENIUS!" Zim yelled. "And I have one test subject I must try it on!" Zim grinned as he glanced at a clock, "I need to go to skool." Zim grunted and put on his wig and his purple eyed contacts. "Computer!" Computer gave an annoyied groan, "Yes..?" Zim headed for the door, "Watch the lab and make sure Dib doesn't come in" Zim walked out the door and he smiled at Dib as he put his ray gun in his pak.

Dib gave Zim a weird look, why is he smiling at him? This isn't normal. Dib gave Zim a short glare before running to skool. Zim simply walked. When Dib made it to skool, Gaz walking behind her eyes down on her game slave, Dib grabed out a small remote. Zim made it there shortly after and he saw the remote Dib was holding. "Whats that!?" Zim asked

"It's a-"

"WHAT IS IT!?"

"It's a remote-"

"WHAT IS IT!?""It's-"

"HUH!?"

"ZIM SHUT UP!" Dib screamed and Zim blinked at him. "...You'll see..." Dib said "BUT YOU ALMOST TOLD ME!" Zim yelled. "I CHANGED MY MIND ZIM!" Dib yelled back. Dib smiled and pressed a green button on the remote, Zim felt a burning sensation on his squily spooch. Zim dropped on the ground and tossed and turned screaming in pain. Dib pulled out a video camera and started recording. "PROOF THAT ZIM IS AN ALIEN!" Dib shouted and held the camera as he ran over to Zim. Zim was still screaming from the burning, "What did you do!?" Zim yelled at Dib. "My remote sprays water at the end" Zim groaned and Dib was reaching out to rib Zim's wig off. Zim quickly pulled out his gun and shot Dib on his huge head. Dib flew back and landed on the ground, smoke drifting from Dib. Zim got up and looked at Dib, the kids started to huddle around Dib. Zim pushed everyone out of the way to look at Dib.

Dib groaned and turned over, the kids jumped back and screamed. Dib found it hard to breathe and he passed out. He had antennas, pale green skin, and three fingers. Zim had turned Dib into an Irken.

I know I know. Its not that long but I will write more chapters soon if I had the time and I might put my two OCs in it too. I hope you enjoyed and see ya later .w.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dib took a few steps back and droped the mirror, he glared at Zim for what he did. "What?" Zim said. "You turned me into your...kind!" Dib shouted. GIR rushed in, holding a plate of waffles in his green dog costume. "CUPCAKES!?" GIR asked loudly and smiled. Dib grabed one and ate it angerly. Dibs eyes widened and spit the food out, "THAT IS THE MOST HORRIBLE THING I TASTED!" Zim smirked, "You can't eat human food now Dib-thing" "Then what am I supposed to eat?!" Zim walked out of the lab, "I'll get it." Zim said. Dib glanced at GIR. He was huddling a dirty pig and watching a monkey on the lab screens. Zim came in holding a pack of powdered dounuts with a weird symbol on it. "Here" Zim throwed it at Dib and walked to his computer. "GIR turn that off." Zim said a bit harshly. Dib stared at the dounuts before opening them, it smelled like normal dounuts. Dib took one out and slowly ate it like it was going to kill him. "Did you at least make a cure Zim?" Dib looked over at Zim. Zim blinked, "I was supposed to make a cure?" Dib growled at Zim then couldn't help but tackle Zim. Dib pinned Zim to the floor and screamed, "MAKE A CURE!" Zim kicked Dib off and got up. "FINE! BUT YOU WILL REGRET BEING ZIMS SLAVE!" Zim yelled. Dib rolled his eyes and finishes his irken dounuts.

"Computer!" Zim yelled

Computer groaned in annoyance, "Yess?"

"How do I cure...the Dib?"

"I thought you knew that already"

"SILENCE!"  
"Remove the DNA maybe?"

Zim blinked, "How do I do that?" Computer groaned, "You get a needle and extract it from him" Zim nodded, then glanced to where Dib was at. He wasn't there. Zim looked all over the lab, "Dib?" Zim yelled. Zim heard a bang and a thud upsatairs. He ran out of the lab and up to the kitchen. GIR was crying against a wall, Dib standing over him. "TOUCH ME AGAIN BRAT!" Dib screamed at GIR. Zims eyes widened, "Eh..?" Dib glanced over at Zim. His eyes were dark red, and had a furious look on his face. Zim blinked, "Uh...Dib? I have a cure" Dib clawed Zim and grabed him by the collar of his pink shirt. Dib slamed him against the wall near him and growled, "I DON'T WANT TO BE CURED!" Dib screamed. Zim yelled at Dib, "You just said you wanted to be cured!" Dib snarled and threw Zim from the kitchen to the living room. Zim landed head first on the floor. He felt a shooting pain in his head and groaned. Dib walked over, smiling. Zim scooted away from him, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Dibs smile suddenly faded into a frown, his eyes turning to brown again. Zim stared at him, not knowing what's going on. Dib stared at Zim then looked over at GIR. GIR was still crying against a wall. Dib looked over at Zim again, "What happend!?" Zim blinked, "I don't really know.." Dib shook his head, "I need to get home and rest..." Before Dib head to the door, Zim tapped his shoulder. Dib turned around and Zim had a hoodie in his hands. "So you won't get caught." Zim gave Dib the hoodie then walked to the toilet to flush himself down to his lab. Dib put the hoodie on, flipped the hood up and walked out the door.

"Hello my tallest" Zim greeted the almighty tallest through his screen. "What is it Zim?" Red asked. Purple was eating irken potato chips. Zim sighed a little, "I changed a human to an irken. How do I change him back?" Red and Purple stared at him, mouths open, "What!?" Purple shouted. "Computer said I should extract the DNA, but I don't think that would do it" Red sighed, "Luckly...there are two irkens who can do that kind of stuff..." Zim nodded. Purple glared at Zim, "Why did you turn him into an irken anyway?" "I wanted an irken slave" Purple shook his head then Red turned to another screen, two irken female soldiers showed up on the screen. The both had black eyes instead of crimson, one had a dark green shirt, the other dark red. "Hail, Mad...I need you to report to Earth and help Zim." "That goofball!?" Said the green shirt one. She started laughing and the red shirt one just blinked. Red sighed, "Yes Hail the goofball.." Zim had a confused look. "We will be on our way tallest" The red shirt one said. "Ok Mad.." Red turned to Zims screen and glared, "I'm sending Hail and Mad over to help you.." Purple groaned. "Why are we helping...ZIM!?" "Our race would be in danger if Zim turned someone into an irken!" Red yelled at Purple. "When will they be here?" Zim asked. "Maybe tomorrow." Red said. "Ok...Zim signing off" The screen turned off and Purple punched Red on the shoulder. Zim ran to his phone and called Dib. "Hello?" Dib asked.

"Dib!"

"Who's this?"

"It's Zim and I-"

"HOW DID YOU GET MY NUMBER!?"  
"NOT IMPORTANT DIB! The tallest are sending irken soldiers who can cure you."

"When?"

"They said tomorrow"

"But we have skool tomorrow"

"SILENCE!"

".."

"Wear the hoodie tomorrow untill Hail and Mad turn you human again"

"Who's Hail and Mad?"

"The irken soldeirs"

"Those are weird names"

"Goodbye Dib. I'll see you tomorrow" Zim hung up and looked at GIR. GIR was making a cake, happy as ever. "I guess GIR is all better now." Zim thought then flushed himself down into his lab.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I get reviews ._. Chapter 3 will be coming soon. Poor GIR. I felt terrible writing that scene QAQ


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry fo chapter two when it had soooooo much mistakes I was being stupid and decided to just write it instead of writing a rough draft first. I won't do that again XD and I'm sorry if this chapter took a while to post I didn't have enough time to write. So I hope you enjoy it and I really want reviews. Chapter 4 will come up soon!**_

It was the next morning and Zim was preparing himself for skool in his lab. He put on his purple contacts and his wig. As he was adjusting it he heard a doorbell ring from his front door downstairs. "WHOS DAT MASTA!?" GIR screamed from behind, in his cute green dog costume. "I don't know GIR. Computer! Enhance gnome cameras!" Zim yelled at the screen. An image popped up and he saw two females standing at his front door. One was wearing a green and black tunic, and brown hair. The other was wearing a red and black tunic and had long red hair. "Hm..?" Zim cocked an eyebrow up then walked downstairs to awnser the door.

"Are you sure this is him?" The red head asked the brown headed girl. The burnette shrugged and they both jumped back as the door swung open. A green boy narrowed his eyes at them, "Who are you and what are doing on the PROPERTY OF ZIM!" The red head smirked, "I'm guessing your Zim then." The burnette chuckled. Zim had to blink a few times to adjust to their eyes, they are both really bright. The burnettes had neon green eyes and the red head had bright red eyes. Zim looked at the both females confusingly, "Who are you?"

"I am-"

"Who!?"

"I'm"

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"SHUT UP!" The burnette screamed.

Zim blinked. "I am Mad" The red head said. "And I am Hail madam" The burnette said, her voice was cracky and Mads was calming. Zim glared at Hail then Mad elbowed her. "Ow!" Hail hissed. 'The tallest called us last night and ordered us to come and help you with something." Mad said. "THANKS FOR THE DETAILS OF YOUR BASE YOU DIPSHIT" Hail screamed. Zim rolled his eyes then waved his hand in annoyance, "Yes yes, come in." Mad smirked at Zim and walked in, Hail stood for a few awkward seconds, smiling at Zim before walking into his base.

Dib groaned and woke up to the sound of his alarm clock beeping. He slammed his fist on the snooze button and sat up. He stretched and felt something on his back. "What the-!?" The rubbed it and started to freak out before remembering what happened. "Oh yea..." He grunted and got up off his bed and shuffled to his closet. He got dressed and grabbed the hoodie Zim gave him and put it on. He walked out of his bedroom into the bathroom. He locked the door and stared at himself in the mirror. He noticed some things different then from yesterday. He green skin got a bit darker and veins started to show, his teeth got a bit sharper and his claws got sharper. 'It's probably side effects from the ray gun' Dib thought and shrugged it off. He pulled up the hood and walked to the kitchen to get his stuff and leave.

He walked into the kitchen silently , seeing Gaz eyeing her Game Slave. He quietly walked to his backpack and laptop. "What's with the hoodie Dib?" Gaz asks. Dib winced at the quetion then shrugged, "I'm cold..." Gaz glanced at Dib, shook her head then narrowed her eyes at her Game Slave. "It's like 80 or 90 degrees outside Dib." Dib rolled his eyes, "So what Gaz!" He put his laptop in his backpack then walked out the door, "See ya!"

"Is that him?" Mad pointed to the boy wearing a hoodie that covers his face. "Yes. DIB!" Zim called out to Dib. Dib jumped and looked over at Zim and two girls standing beside him. He jogged over and blinked at the girls, "Are these the people they sent to fix me?" Zim nodded and Hail smirked, "I am Hail and that's Mad" Mad blushed a little at Dib and waved. Dib waved back then looked at Zim, "Are they coming to skool with us?" "Yes they are" Hail made a weird face, "What the hell is "skool"?" Hail spat at the word skool and Mad tilted her head. "It's where humans learn stuff" Dib said then they both nodded and they all walked to skool.

'Zim! Dib! You're late!" Ms. Bitters hissed. "We were showing the new kids around" Zim said and Ms. Bitters narrowed her eyes at Mad and Hail. "MOTHER OF IRK! WHAT IS THAT THING!?" Hail screams and hides behind Mad. Mad rolls her eyes then holds out her three fingered hand, "I'm Mad and that's Hail, Ms. Bitters" Ms. Bitters looked at the hand and pointed out to two seats in the front row, "You two will sit there." Mad and Hail walked to their seats and sat down.

~A COUPLE DOOMED CLASSES LATER~

Zim and Dib led Mad and Hail to the lunch room. It's ketchup and rice day. But they went smart and decided not to eat and discuss about Dib. "So how do you plan on fixing him?" Zim asks. "Um...we haven't really planned that yet.." Mad shrugged and Hail stared at other humans around her. "WHAT!? When are you going to cure me!?" Dib asks, his voice cracking. "A few months at the most" Mad said, Dib groans. Zim rolled his eyes, 'Oh be quiet Dib. At least it isn't years." Dib smacked Zim and Zim hissed at him.

Hail grunted then looked at Zim and Dib. "So what do you guys do?" Zim asked them. "We were ONCE invaders but thanks to you Zim you distroyed it for us!" Zim blinked, "How, exactly?" "When you were distroying Irk, you distroyed Hail and mines ships." Zim blinked, "Then how did you arrive here!?" Mad rolled her eyes, "We built new ships!" "Oh.."

While they were talking or fighting or whatever they were doing, Dib clutched his head and sluntched over the table. Zim looked at Dib then pokes him, "Dib?" Dib groans and falls out of his seat. Hails eyes widened and looked at Dib, "That's not normal is it?" Zim glared at Hail and looked at Mad, "Help me carry him into the bathroom." Mad nods then grabs his legs and lifts him up, Zim does the same but with his torso.

Hail grunts and follows them into the bathroom, she looks at the symbols on the door. "Awe why THE MALES RESTROOM!?" Hail screams. Mad rolls her eyes and Zim growls, "SILENCE HAIL!" Mad and Zim set Dib down gently and Dib started twitching, and he started shaking. Hail watched, "Are you sure he's...irken...?" Hail looks at Zim and he nods. Mad pokes Dib and he grabs her by the wrist. Mad gasps and Dib slowly looks at her, his eyes dark red. Mad struggles and Zim yells at Dib, "Dib snap out of it!" Dib whiped his head twords Zim and he gets up, smirking. Instead of metal robotic legs coming from Dibs pak...it was realistic spider legs. They were black wih hair spiking out of them.

Zims eyes widened, Mad stared and Hail looked confused. "How come my pak doesn't have those!?" Dib charged at Hail and slammed her head into the bathroom wall, She screams and drops down to her knees and clutch her throbbing head. "Dib stop! ZIM COMMANDS YOU!" Zim screams then Mad pats Dib, "Shoosh..." Dib grabs Mad and throws her across the room, Zim glares at Dib then gets up. Dib slowly turned to Zim and let out a monster- like roar. Zims eyes widened and he grabbed Dib, "DIB STOP! SNAP OUT OF IT!" "Zim.." Mad barely spoke out. "I don't think we can fix him.."

Zim stared at Mad, "N-no YOU HAVE TO FIX HIM! ONLY YOU CAN DO THAT!" Mad skook her head, "Zim...we cant fix it...we have to go back to Irk..." Hail slowly nods. Zim sighs and looks dow, realizing Dib turned back to normal. "I'm sorry..." Mad says then gets up, helps Hail up then walks out of the bathroom and out of the lunch room. Dib stumbled into a wall. "Dib!?" Zim rushed over to Dib. Before he could make it Dibs vision went black and he fell onto the floor.

_**I hope you enjoyed it! I hope i get some reviews and Chapter 4 will come soon. So thats pretty much it of Invader Mad and Invader Hail huh? oh well! Dib is slowly turning into a monster...Zm better find a cure soon...**_


End file.
